Effing Love
by muggleborn444
Summary: Max gathers all her courage and decides to approach Fang one night during his watch. She struggles to admit her feelings for him. Angel is bossy and won't go to bed. Neither will Iggy, Nudge, or Gazzy Max finally spits out what she is trying to say R
1. Max

**AN: Because I am getting coal for Christmas for being such a bad, bad, updater, I have decided to try and bribe Fanfiction-Santa with a nice little Faxy one-shot. I hope it works. I really want some new navy slide on converse. Hint hint, Santa. Basically this is how I think Max would be feeling when she FINALLY admits her love to Fang. If I get many reviews I will write this from Fang's POV and post it this afternoon. But I don't mean like 5 reviews. More like, 15! **

MAX POV

I was finally going to admit it. I know there are a few peeps…

_FEW? More like MANY. Many people, Max. _

Grrrr. Get OUT of my HEAD, ANGEL!!!! Anyways. I know MANY of you will be happy to hear that I finally gathered all my courage and was going to approach Fang. You know, about the whole… lll… looo… ugh. The whole being in… _love_ thing… (shudders).

Oh God. _Love?_ ME? Not normal…

_Stop procrastinating Max. He is sitting right over there. You MARCH. _

How do you even know words like "procrastinating", Angel? And do NOT tell me to…

_MARCH!!!!!_

_And if you do not want me to tell you what to do, then GO!_

If you stay out of our heads the ENTIRE TIME.

… _(mentally sighs) fine._

It was late, ANGEL'S BEDTIME late. I had ALREADY TUCKED HER IN.

_OKAY OKAY I'M GOING I'M GOING!!!!_

(cough cough) Anyways, Fang had offered to take first watch because…

_He loves you and wanted you to get some sleep because you were tired._

GO TO BED ANGEL BEFORE I MENTALLY SLAP YOU! LET ME FINISH MY STORY!

_Okay fine. I'm going. Not a peep before morning. Outloud OR mentally._

SO ANYWAYS!!! How many times have I said "anyways" after being interrupted? Anyways… AHHHH!!! Bad Brain. BAD BRAIN.

… I'm a little nervous for the whole conversation that I am about to have… with him… in the same place… Okay, BREATHE Max, BREATHE!

Now WALK, Max, WALK.

I made my way over to where Fang was leaning against a tree looking quite delici… nice. Quite nice.

"What are you doing up Max?" He said in his low throaty growly sort of voice. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't an evil growl, it was a sexy growl.

Forget I said that. I did. What did I say? Moving on…

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Well DUH! That IS why you waited until everyone else was asleep. STUPID BRAIN.

"Okay," He said leaning back and crossing his lean and muscled arms behind his head, smirking. "What's up?"

"I… ummm… well I, you, I… ack."

"…Ack?"

"Shuddup." I muttered blushing. "What I mean to say, is… that I… you know…" He was looking at me like I was absolutely insane. Which you know I was. I do have a voice in my head after all. And I am 2% bird. He shook his head in a bewildered I-have-NO-idea-WHAT-you-are-talking-about-you-blubbering-idiot-just-spit-it-OUT look. Okay maybe, hopefully not the blubbering idiot thing… but still…

It was around now that I realized I had been sitting and looking at him for like 2 minutes without answering his unasked question. "You see… I could… might possibly… well… yes I do… I mean. Ugh. I EFFING LOVE YOU!" I finally shrieked. I clapped my hand over my mouth in surprise and stared at my feet as my face heated up. Way to go Max. Swear at him while declaring your undying love. That is SURE to win him over. I finally stopped mentally berating myself and looked up. I would have burst into laughter if I wasn't so MORTIFIED. Fang's mouth was hanging open in a HUGE "O" and his eyes were actually like, BUGGING OUT. His arms were hanging limply at his sides where he sat.

"I'm, er… sorry." I finally croaked out. "That wasn't quite… how I expected this conversation to go…" I looked back down.

"_Sorry? SORRY? _Why are you SORRY?" Suddenly Fang was standing in front of me. He put his hands under my chin and lifted my chin so that I was looking in his eyes. "You have NOTHING to be _sorry_ about. I mean, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" He said he was actually smiling. Like a big, huge, gargantuan smile. It was like 5000 watts. His pearly white teeth glittered in the near dark. I blushed again.

"Angel… might have… _mentioned _it. Once… or twice." He burst into uncontained laughter.

"I'm sure. Whatever she said worked though." Before I could respond, my lips had been captured by his and we were kissing. Ahhhhh. Bliss.

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**ANGEL!!!!!! GO TO BED!!!!!!!!! AND I KNOW THAT NUDGE, GAZZY, AND IGGY ARE UP WAITING FOR AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST ALL GO TO BED IMMEADIATLY!!!!!!**_

I heard a chuckle. I looked up from Fang. We must have stopped kissing sometime during that little mental rant. "Kids still up?" He asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Not anymore. You know, if they want to live until the morning…" On cue I heard 4 sets of footsteps sprint across the dark camp to land in their sleeping bags. I could HEAR Iggy chuckling. Probably about the whole swearing thing.

"So… does this mean… you know…" I looked at Fang VERY confused. Now it was his turn to blush and stutter while looking at the ground and scuffing his shoes. "Are we… you know…" he suddenly grinned. "ARE WE EFFING GOING OUT?" I heard the kids burst into laughter as Fang started to laugh. I just looked at him, hands on my hips.

"Oh LAUGH. Go ahead. We'll just see how I answer THAT question!"

Silence. I grinned. I love winning. I leaned close to Fang's ear. "If you want you know…" He turned his head and captured my lips again. I could get used to this.

Needless to say, if we had been attacked that night, Fang and I wouldn't have heard them coming. Neither of us bothered waking up Iggy for his shift either. It's not like WE were going to sleep…

So anyways, that is how I (swore) and admitted my undying love for Fang. And showed you my complete insane mental mutterings in the process. Now go away. I am having Fang Time.

**AN: So… what do you think? To strange? This turned out WAY different than I had been planning. I guess I will just have to write another one-shot. BTW remember 15 reviews and you guys get Fang's POV. MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Fang

**AN: I don't know how much Fang's POV I have ever written but it was definantly harder and that is why it took sooooo long for me to update. I love all of you guys for reviewing (even past 15 lol). I was also in Florida for seven days without a computer so that also slowed things down. But I put aside studying for midterms for this so that I would get it done. Review please!!!**

Fang's POV

The Flock had been flying all day, and we hadn't been attacked in a few days so when we set camp everyone was a bit on edge. I hate the feeling of not knowing when you are going to be attacked, but knowing that it could happen at any minute. And that anyone of the five other members of my family could be killed. I had volunteered first watch, I was sitting against one of the larger trees "looking out for danger". In reality I was sneaking glances at the love of my life, Max.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm whipped and I totally don't care. I would do anything for her. If only she liked me back. She has been a bit distant all day, and looks to be arguing with herself. I watched as she jumped up and started chasing the younger kids over to where the sleeping bags were set up. I let out a low chuckle. She looks kinda funny running around with her hair fanning out and arms flailing wildly as she ushered a particularly stubborn Angel into her sleeping bag.

She still seems a bit distracted. Walking back to the fire, she plopped back down and began to clean up, still arguing with herself. She is so beautiful. Even when she is looking slightly deranged. She is a sweet and caring person (unless you are trying to hurt her or the Flock), and she is an amazing leader. She has so many amazing qualities. I am head over heels. I have been since the day I first laid eyes on her. I'm sure the rest of the Flock knows, but Max has always been a bit slow about the whole feelings thing. I may not show it, but I do feel. Max feels, but she isn't all that observant about them. She has too much to worry about on her own.

AHHHH!!! Max is walking towards me. Look away. No. Act natural. "What are you doing up Max?" Besides walking over so that I can admire your absolute amazingness up close. I could hear Angel giggle in my mind.

_**GO TO SLEEP ANGEL!**_

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Well. We ARE alone… except I am pretty sure that Angel is listening and mind-eavesdropping on us and reporting everything that happens to the rest of the Flock. They are far too interested in Max and I's personal lives…

"Okay," I said leaning back and crossing my arms behind my head, smirking as I did so. "What's up?"

"I… ummm… well I, you, I… ack." …What? Honestly? I nearly burst out laughing. Ack?

"…Ack?" I finally managed to ask her, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She looked frusturated and on edge. I hope I didn't do anything wrong recently…

"Shuddup." She muttered blushing. Max? Blushing? Something is defiantly up. "What I mean to say, is… that I… you know…" I just looked at her. Really I had no idea WHAT she was talking about, but it was still kind of adorable to watch her flounder helplessly with that adorable confused expression on her face.

It had been like 2 minutes before Max finally responded. She shook her head a bit like she had been talking to herself and then sighed. "You see… I could… might possibly… well… yes I do… I mean. Ugh. I EFFING LOVE YOU!" She finally shrieked. She clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise and stared at her feet as her face heated up.

… No way. No way did she just admit that. I must have looked ridiculous with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bugged out but I couldn't believe she had actually said the L word. My arms had dropped from behind my head and were hanging at my side. Then what she said really hit me. Did she just say that? REALLY? THIS IS ABSOLUTLY FANTASTIC! FINALLY! I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT! SHE LOVES ME! SHE EFFING LOVES ME!!!! I chuckled to myself as I thought about her declaration. Only Max would swear when trying to admit her feelings.

Max shuffled her feet awkwardly before finally croaking, "I'm, er… sorry. That wasn't quite… how I expected this conversation to go…" She looked back down.

"_Sorry? SORRY? _Why are you SORRY?" I was suddenly on my feet, standing in front of her. I put my hands under her chin and lifted it up so that I was looking in her eyes. "You have NOTHING to be _sorry_ about. I mean, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" I was smiling widely. Like a big, huge, gargantuan smile. I felt kinda goofy smiling like an idiot like this, but the fact that she felt the same way was just so… amazing. It made me feel so warm inside. She blushed again.

"Angel… might have… _mentioned _it. Once… or twice." I burst into uncontained laughter. Angel would have completely given it away, (of which I will have to talk to her about) but Max would be too stubborn to answer.

"I'm sure. Whatever she said worked though." I responded, and then finally did what I had been dying to do since I first laid eyes on Max. I kissed her. It was bliss.

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Angel you should probably go to sleep now. Before Max or I have to come over there. I know the rest of the Flock is waiting for the news, so just tell them, but please go to sleep and stop bothering Max.**_

I then chuckled. Max looked up at me. We must have stopped kissing sometime while I was telling Angel to go to sleep. Angel must have said something to Max too. "Kids still up?" I asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Not anymore. You know, if they want to live until the morning…" On cue I heard 4 sets of footsteps sprint across the dark camp to land in their sleeping bags. I could HEAR Iggy chuckling. Probably about the whole swearing thing.

"So… does this mean… you know…" I started to ask awkwardly. How was a guy supposed to phrase this question? Especially after an announcement like Max's... She looked at me in confusion. Now I was blushing, stuttering, and scuffing my shoes. "Are we… you know…" I suddenly grinned. I had the perfect idea. "ARE WE EFFING GOING OUT?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. I heard the kids burst into laughter as well. She just looked at me, hands on her hips.

"Oh LAUGH. Go ahead. We'll just see how I answer THAT question!"

Silence. I stopped laughing. This was serious. She leaned in towards my ear. "If you want you know…" I couldn't help myself. Her breath was so… alluring next to my ear like that. I turned and captured her lips again. I could get used to this.

Needless to say, if we had been attacked that night, Max and I wouldn't have heard them coming. Neither of us bothered waking up Iggy for his shift either. It's not like WE were going to sleep… No way.

After watching the sunrise I looked down at Max. She was smiling softly at me. I can't believe she admitted her love for me, albeit the fact that she swore. But that is what makes her Max, and now that she is mine, I'm never letting her go. Now if you don't mind. I am having Max Time.

**AN: So… what do you think? I didn't know exactly how to portray Fang in this kind of light-hearted fluff, especially after making Max so insane. Please review. I actually need feedback. This is the end of this story. (Unless I get like a million reviews and I write a morning after shot with the Flock's reaction), but I have update Mistexts, and I am trying to finish Collections. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD MIDTERMS TO STUDY FOR!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


End file.
